Double Drive Episode 17
The seventeenth episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Double Drive. Shishi brings Kazuya Taiga to Spirits World and offers Exeseed to him. Summary Now that the battlers of Darkness have Exeseed, they discuss what to do with it. Kabuto wants it because it's red. Inui is annoyed by this, believing Kabuto to just be jealous of his own God-King. Kiki still isn't interested in using anything but yellow. Shishi proposes a suggestion. Eto is desperately trying to heal Shunta. Mei is upset that Shunta won't wake up, but Kinoto explains it's because his Soul Core was damaged while in his life. Eto feels guilty for bringing Shunta into Spirits World in the first place. However, she knows he and Yoku are still needed. Yoku is outside, contemplating his recent loses. He remembers a time in the past, when he was fed up after losing constantly to his brother, Zark. However, Zark told him that there's meaning to all battles, win or lose, and not to quit. This inspires Yoku now to keep trying and become a true battler. Shunta begins to dream about Tatsumi taking Exeseed from him, and his inability to stop him. When he wakes up, he realizes this is the reality, and is brought to tears. He quickly rebounds though, declaring he just has to take Exeseed back. Kinoto suggests he wait, and rest for a while. She doesn't think they have the power to combat the Battlers of Darkness anyway. Mei, however, is confident in their ability. He wants to fight too. Yoku, meanwhile, notices Mofumofu is making a commotion. He sees that a ship is coming, and assumes it's the Battlers of Darkness. However, the Etoshinmori priests are actually the ones on board. When they spot Mofomofu, they know Eto is nearby. Using Exeseed, Shishi begins a ritual. Her goal is to call a new hero in from another world. She seeks a person with deep hatred and rage. The person who appears is Kazuya Taiga. Kazuya is shocked upon suddenly appearing in another world. He thinks it might be a dream. Shishi says that she'll explain later, but first, she shows Exeseed to him and asks if he remembers it. Kazuya of course does. Shishi suggests that the card should have belonged to him, which he agrees to. Kazuya is angry that he lost to Shunta in the finals, because this was the first time he ever lost to him. The other Battlers of Darkness are unhappy with the prospect of a 12-God King being given to someone from another world. However, Shishi reveals to them his identity. She particularly intended to bring a foe of Shunta, someone who would bring him the most despair. To prove if Kazuya is worthy of Exeseed, Tatsumi decides to have him duel. He calls Kengou in to be the opponent. Seeing Kengou transform into battle armor, Kazuya is stunned. Still, he's prepared to battle even if it is all a dream. He has multiple decks with him, but decides a red deck will be most appropriate. After transforming into battle armor as well, a match begins. The priests, after meeting with Eto's group, deliver a new X-Rare to Shunta and Yoku each. They explain that they wanted to help, so they've been searching through shrines and temples for anything strong. Naturally, everyone is very grateful, and more determined to win. During the battle, Tatsumi believes Kengou has the upper hand. Kengou thinks so too, and is ready to finish Kazuya off. While mocking Kazuya for coming to Spirits World just to lose, he says that at least they got to have a good battle. Hearing this enrages Kazuya. He remembers Shunta saying the same to him, after their battle. Kazuya believes that the only good battle is a won battle. To lose is meaningless. With this rage, he manages to win the battle against Kengou. After the battle, Tatsumi allows Kazuya to have Exeseed. However, he instructs that he must use it to fulfill a duty. This duty is to bring Shunta, who was mistakenly brought into Spirits World, into deeper despair. Kazuya is excited to do just that. Battle Spirits Lecture Segment How to activate bursts is discussed. Matches Kazuya vs. Kengou Turn 6 (Kengou): -Kengou has an Ichibanspear on his field. Kazuya has no Spirits, but he has a set Burst. Kengou has five lives, while Kazuya has three. -Kengou summons Viking-Leiv at LV2. Then, he sets a Burst. -Kengou attacks with Viking-Leiv. With its effect when attacking, it gets +2000 BP, 1000 for each of his white Spirits. Because Kengou's Spirit attacked, Kazuya's Burst activates. It's The KatanaHero Musashied-Ashliger, and Kazuya summons it at LV3. Also, with its Burst effect, it gets +3000 BP. Kazuya blocks with Musashied-Ashliger. Viking-Leiv is destroyed. -Kengou attacks with Ichibanspear. Kazuya takes a life. Two lives remain. Turn 7 (Kazuya): -Kazuya summons two Rokceratops, one at LV2 and one at LV3. Then, he sets a Burst. -Kazuya attacks with Musashied-Ashliger. Kengou takes a life. Four lives remain. With Musashied-Ashliger's effect, because it decreased the life, another life is sent to the Reserve. Three lives remain. This triggers Kengou's Burst, The IceHero Mibrock-Baragan. It's summoned at LV3. Turn 8 (Kengou): -Using Soul Core to pay for the cost, Kengou summons The AzureWarMachine Reginleiv. Because Soul Core was used to pay for the cost, both of Kazuya's Rokceratops are returned to his hand. -Kengou attacks with Ichibanspear. Kazuya takes a life. One life remains. This activates his Burst, The BlackNinthBeast BloodySaber. With its Burst effect, Mibrock-Baragan is destroyed, and The BlackNinthBeast BloodySaber is summoned at LV3. Turn 9 (Kazuya): -Kazuya attacks with BloodySaber. With its effect when attacking, two opposing Spirits with 6000 BP are destroyed. This destroys Ichibanspear and Reginleiv, and BloodySaber gets an additional red symbol for every Spirit destroyed. Thus, BloodySaber has a total of three symbols, which is enough to take out all of Kengou's remaining lives. Winner: Kazuya Cards Used Red The KatanaHero Musashied-Ashliger Rokceratops The BlackNinthBeast BloodySaber White Ichibanspear Viking-Leiv The IceHero Mibrock-Baragan The AzureWarMachine Reginleiv Cast *Shunta Mogami- Makoto Koichi *Yoku Albatrosa- Mutsumi Tamura *Eto Etoshinmori the 8th- Sawako Hata *Tatsumi- Jun Fukuyama *Mei Merryhadda- Kotori Koiwai *Kiki Beresia- Ayane Sakura *General Inui- Tomokazu Sugita *Kazuya Taiga- Yuki Kodaira *Kinoto- Nichika Omori *Shishi- Kei Shindou *Kengou- Koji Yusa *Yoroi- Shigeo Kiyama *Kabuto- Tetsu Inada *Mofumofu- Misaki Watada *Zark- Taishi Murata *Kento Mogami- Misaki Watada *Toshio Mogami- Tomokazu Sugita *Elder Priest- Naoki Bandou *Priest A- Shuuhei Sakaguchi *Priest B- Haruhisa Suzuki Main Staff *Script- Yasunori Yamada *Storyboard/Episode Director- Daisuke Nakajima *Animation Director- Yukie Suzuki Category:Episodes: Double Drive